Losing You: Come to this Part 3
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Is Shelley and Daniel’s separation about to come to an end. Or will he lose her forever? Contains original female character. Toally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Fic: Losing You  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Parts: 3/4  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 2,407  
Summary: Is Shelley and Daniel's separation about to come to an end. Or will he lose her forever?

Daniel had been so happy when Shelley told him that he could see Mia for the entire day. Even more happy when he learned that Shelley was going to be there too. He'd missed her, missed his family. At first they went to the park. Mia spent nearly 2 hours feeding the ducks. Daniel had pushed Mia on the swings and Shelley had watched, smiling. For lunch, Shelley had packed a picnic and they had sat in the park. Daniel and Shelley watched Mia playing in the sandpit with the other kids.

It had been a nice day. No arguing, no fighting. It had been perfect.

Shelley and Mia were still staying at Jack's. He had called earlier, saying that he was working late at the base and would sleep there. In truth, he was making himself scarce. He wanted the two of them to talk, to try and work things out, if not for their sake, but for their daughters sake.

Shelley sat on the couch, switching off the television as Daniel emerged from Mia's room, having gone to check on her.

"God, I've missed her so much!' Daniel said, entering the living room.  
"She's misses you too."  
"I want to see her more often."

Shelley stood up, moving towards him.

"I'm going off world with SG7 tomorrow, so you can pick her up from the child minders in the afternoon and have her overnight. If that's okay?"

Daniel smiled.

"You're kidding. Of course it's okay. I just wish I could see her more often. You've no idea how hard it is to see her go every time."

Shelley thought for a moment. She knew exactly how hard it was. After all, she watched him go every time he brought Mia back. Shelley had told her self that it would get easier every time, but it hadn't.  
In fact, it got worse. In her head, she called out, telling him to stay. Remembering all the passion between them, before. Realising how much she still loved him. But she never did. The nights were the loneliest, especially after she'd put Mia to bed. Jack was usually at the base. So she'd spend the night alone, wondering how come it had all gotten so bad in such a few short weeks. A few months ago, everything had been perfect. Now it had all been blown apart. All because of one kiss. Shelley could forgive him for the kiss, but not for the feelings he had for Leda.

She noticed Daniel look at his watch. It was that time again.

"I should go!" he said.

There was that voice in the back of her head again, asking him not to go. Inside she was being torn apart. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Yeah, okay," she said.

Her voice was barely recognisable it was so low. An indication that she really didn't mean what she'd said. It wasn't okay, she didn't want him to go.

Daniel brushed against her as he made his way to the front door, his hand grazing against Shelley's. It was just an instinct and Daniel opened his hand to hold his wives. Shelley looked up at him. They didn't need to say anything but Shelley had to say it.

"Don't go!" she whispered.

Daniel turned around, resting his hand on her waste. Her head rose up, looking into his eyes. Daniel brushed the hair from her eyes. There was a heat between them, it never went away, would never go away. He pulled her close as she wrapped his arms around his neck. There lips melded together. They continued to kiss as Daniel backed her up against the wall behind her. Shelley came to a stop as her back hit the wall. Daniel pulled back, not sure if he was being tested.

"Don't stop! I want you."

Passion over took them. For weeks they'd denied what they really wanted.

He moved down her body, kissing every inch of her. She felt him everywhere, his lips on her neck, and hands between her legs, parting her thighs.

It had felt like forever, since he had touched her like this. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of him, the feel of him inside her. She ran her fingers down his back, wanting more contact. This was about sex; about the need to have him close to her. She missed the sound of his voice. The feel of his hands on her body, she loved the feel of his body on top of her. The smell of him, the feel of him made her head spin.

Shelley's body had given in, becoming a willing participant. Every muscle, every part of her body felt alive. She hadn't felt like this in so long. Her fingers trailed through his hair, pulling him closer.

Sex was always great but the passion had been replaced by romance. Romance was good most of the time. But sometimes Shelley wanted the passion, the intensity of just having sex. And for the first time in over 2 months, they had sex, intense, passionate.

Shelley pulled back the sheets from the bed and crept out of it slowly, trying not to wake Daniel. They had shared an incredible night but she knew that it was wrong. The whole night had been based on emotions and not on the rational choices that she had made two months ago.

She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to decide what to do. Things couldn't go back to the way they were before, just because of one night. She was still hurt.

Her head turned as she heard him stirring behind her. Shelley stood, moving around the room, picking up his clothes.

"Morning," he said.

Shelley looked back, nervously and turned away.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked pulling himself up. "Come back to bed. It's still early."  
"I can't."

Daniel got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"What's going on?"  
"You shouldn't have stayed. I shouldn't have asked you too stay."

He moved towards her, trying to stop her from gathering up his things. Daniel made her drop the clothes on the bedroom floor.

"Yes we should. Last night was incredible."  
"I know but it doesn't make things right, Daniel. It doesn't make the pain go away. It doesn't stop me thinking about it every time I close my eyes. Seeing you with her."  
"Don't do this again, Shelley. After last night I thought that we'd be okay, that we'd be back together." Daniel said.

Shelley shook her head.

"I can't."  
"Then why did you sleep with me?"

She looked up, remembering last night, how overcome she was. How she felt when he kissed her.

"Because I wanted you."  
"So it was okay to sleep with me but not to come back to me?" Daniel shouted.  
"Don't!"  
"Did it mean anything to you at all?"  
"Of course it did."  
"Just not enough." Daniel said.

Shelley didn't know what to say without it sounding as though she didn't care.

"You can't do this, you can't keep pushing me away."

She had to get away. The longer she stayed, the longer she was near him and the difficult it was for her to leave.

"Daniel, please just go."  
"No, I can't. I love you."  
"I know. But I need more time," she said, kneeling down, picking his clothes and bundling them into his arms."

She saw the hurt in his eyes. That she'd hurt him used him. He had kissed her and she had let him. She'd wanted him so much. To feel him, to feel his body pressed against hers. The total ecstasy of their night together

'I love you. But you hurt me and I don't know if I can trust you again. I need to think. Please just give me time."

Daniel looked at her, wanting to hold her again. But he knew that if she came back to him and he would have to let her go now. The impulse to kiss her proved too strong and he kissed her softly. He felt her body tremble in his arms. There was no resistance. Shelley wanted more but couldn't let her self get pulled back into bed again. She pulled away slowly, still feeling his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes began to fill with tears, falling down her cheeks.

"Shell," he whispered.

Daniel touched the side of her face, making the redhead turn away.

"Please, Daniel, just go. I don't want you here when Mia wakes up.'

Daniel picked up the remainder of her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged ten minutes later, Shelley sitting on the edge of the bed, tears rolling down her face. He knew it was pointless to try and reason with her, even though he wanted too.

Shelley looked up, watching him go. She heard the front door bang behind him and began to cry.

**Later that Morning**

The briefing was almost over and she saw him in the corridor, out of the corner of her eye. Shelley had done her best to avoid him all morning. It was just getting too hard to see him every day without wanting to fall into his arms and forgive him for hurting her. Shelley could forgive him but could never forget.

Shelley got out from her seat and moved towards the exit. Daniel stood in the middle of corridor, waiting for her. Several members of SG7 followed her.

"I'll catch you guys up," she said.

Daniel moved towards her, slowly.

"I wanted to know what time to pick up Mia? If its still okay to see her?"  
"Of course its still okay, why wouldn't it be?" Shelley asked.  
"After what happened last night and the way you practically through me out of the house this morning."  
"I don't want to talk about that"

There didn't seem any emotion in Shelley's voice.

"You're still going to be away overnight with SG7?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes. Otherwise you wouldn't get her overnight."  
"That's not fair Shelley."  
"And I told you I didn't want her upset. Spending the night will only confuse her."

Daniel shook his head.

"No more than it confused me, Shelley."  
"I don't want to talk about this. Just don't forget to pick her up."

Shelley said, continuing on her way down the corridor. Daniel couldn't believe how cold she was. Especially after last night. She had been so warm, soft and affectionate. After all, it had been her who'd asked him to stay. He truly thought that they would be back together. But the tone of her voice made him think otherwise. When it came to access to Mia, she had let him see her as much as he could. It hurt so much, handing her back to Shelley every time. He wanted to see his daughter more often. But he was getting busy at work and didn't see her as much as he could.

Daniel stared at the photograph on his desk. Taken only a few days before he and Shelley had split up. He'd told everyone that they were just separated, but had come to the harsh reality that they had split up. Daniel looked at the photograph. Sam had taken it after a dinner at their house. It was of the three of them, him, Shelley and their daughter. All Daniel could think about was how happy they all were, until he'd ruined it. But what about last night. What had that been about. Not that he was complaining. They'd spent the whole night, together, wrapped in each others arms. Daniel had thought that he would forget the way she felt. Daniel didn't understand what had gone wrong! He had been on his way out when Shelley had asked him to stay. Then that kiss, passionate, exciting. They'd walked back against the wall, still kissing, his hands all over her. They hadn't stopped for a breath all the way to Shelley's room. Daniel had never wanted her so much. But the morning had brought a colder version of his wife. Claiming their incredible night together had been a mistake. It hadn't been a mistake for him. It had been what he had wanted. To feel her again, to kiss her. He still loved her so much. He had made a horrible mistake. It wasn't worth losing his family over.

Daniel's attention was drawn away from the photograph and his thoughts as the base's alarm began to ring around him.

'DR JACKSON TO THE INFIRMARY. DR JACKSON TO THE INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY!'

He sprang up from his sear, heading towards the elevator and up to the infirmary.

Jack was waiting for him in the doorway, a sombre expression on his face. Daniel couldn't move, a sick feeling grew inside him. He moved down the corridor, everyone's voices sounding blurred and unrecognisable. Everyone moved in slow motion.

'They're doing all they can!'

Daniel wanted to block it out. This was not happening. He moved passed Jack, taking no notice of his words. He had gotten it wrong. It wasn't her. It wasn't the woman he loved. It couldn't be Shelley.

Daniel stopped as soon as he entered the room, everything moving again at the right speed.

'Shell.' he called out.

Dr Brightman was blocking his view. She turned around, shocked to see him standing behind her. His eyes looked at her for a moment in bemusement then looked away, focussing on Shelley. She lay on the infirmary bed, her clothes were torn and hanging off her. Most of them were cut as they tried to get to her wounds. She had a large gash on her forehead and a staff blast wound to her stomach. Everyone moved around the room, pushing him out of the way.

'She's stopped breathing,' Brightman said.  
'WHAT!' Daniel shouted.

Everyone moved around the room, pushing him out of the way. One of the nurses pushed him out into the corridor. He didn't understand. He'd only spoken to her an hour ago.

'NO, NO, NO.' Daniel shouted, over and over again.

Daniel stood in the door way as they tried to revive his wife.

To be concluded


End file.
